1. Field
The present invention relates to an arm exercise apparatus that simulates the arm movements of running and jogging. More particularly, the present invention is associated with an exercise machine having separately supported pedals for the feet combining coordinated arm exercise with the motion of the feet.
2. State of the Art
The benefits of regular exercise to improve overall health, appearance and longevity are well documented in the literature. For exercise enthusiasts the search continues for safe apparatus that provides total body exercise for maximum benefit in minimum time.
Elliptical cross trainers guide the feet through generally elliptical paths on pedals having pedal angles controlled to simulate the foot motion during running and jogging. Typical rear drive cross trainers with arm exercise are found in Eschenbach U.S. Pat. No. 7,025,711 and Arnold et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,238,321. A front drive cross trainer with arm exercise is shown in Eschenbach U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,976. The handles used for arm exercise typically rotate back and forth coordinated with the elliptical foot motion. Hand grips are generally positioned on the handle to move back and forth at shoulder height. A study of the hand motion of someone free running shows that the hand motion begins on the side of a runner around the hip region moving forward and towards the sagittal plane of the runner while the foot on the other side of a free runner moves to the rear. The motion of shoulder height hand grip handles are not even close to the proper free running hand motion desired. May et al. in U.S. Pat. Application No. 2006/0199701 provides an independent inclined hand movement as some improvement over the rotary handle.
There remains a need to more accurately simulate the hand movements common to running and jogging in conjunction with the foot motion of an elliptical device. There also remains a need for an exercise apparatus that provides adjustable running hand motion to suit the operator.